1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing users with information in relation to video information, and in particular, to a system for providing users who receive a broadcast signal with information concerning video information included in the signal broadcasted.
2. Related Art
In general, videos to be broadcasted in television broadcasting include a variety of kinds of scenes. Such scenes frequently include appearance of actors and/or actresses who wear fashionable clothes, appearance of special foods, or famous hot-spring resorts.
Viewers who watch such videos (that is, users who receive the broadcast signal) often desire to obtain detailed information about particular goods included in the videos (for example, clothes or foods).
However, the viewer who desires to obtain such detailed information encounters difficulties resulting from the limitations of conventional program broadcasting systems. For example, such a viewer is required to make inquiries to a broadcasting station by providing the title of the program or other key information. Alternatively, such a viewer is required to write down necessary information about particular desired goods during watching the program and, later on, make inquires to a manufacturer, wholesaler, or others on the basis of the viewer's writing. In short, it is difficult for the viewer to obtain detailed information about particular goods in an easy and quick manner.
Additionally, this drawback results in that the usability of the broadcasting business has been reduced.
On the other hand, conventional program broadcasting systems have long adopted the use of advertisements, in which the broadcasting station receives payment of advertisement fees from their clients (manufactures or others) for broadcasting commercials of their clients.
The above program broadcasting systems, however, has a drawback in that a viewer cannot obtain information about viewer's desired goods appearing in broadcasted programs. The result is, from one point of view, that manufactures or others fail to obtain many opportunities to advertise or popularize their products or goods. From another point of view, in the conventional broadcasting systems, broadcasting enterprises lose opportunities to be paid for providing the aforementioned detailed information about viewer's desired goods appearing in broadcasted programs.